


Friends With Benefits

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya approaches Ranmaru about starting a Friends With Benefits type of relationship
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Friends With Benefits

Tokiya certainly had never thought of himself as the type to lead a ‘friends with benefits’ type of relationship. Tokiya wasn’t the type to take sex or any type of romantic actions lightly, so sleeping with one of his friends for the pure sexual nature of it seemed odd. But he was human. And so were the other men. 

The walls were not nearly thick enough to entirely drown out the soft moaning of the others- all for slightly different reasons. Some of them were breaking the no love rule, albeit discreetly (or as discreetly as they could) like Natsuki and Syo. Others were just succumbing to natural desires- which really were a surprising amount of them. As far as Tokiya knew, he, Cecil and Ai were really the only ones not engaging in anything. Tokiya hadn’t thought that Camus or Masato were into it- but he had heard them with _each other_ when passing Masato’s room one day. He had ducked his head and hurried to his own room. 

Tokiya had been thinking this over for a while. Tokiya certainly was not above being horny, and with all of the other relations going around, it was making Tokiya curious. He hadn’t ever had sex before, and he certainly hadn’t slept with another man. Most of his kisses had actually come from the stage- because at the end of the day, he wasn’t necessarily the most romantic _or_ friendly person. 

Tokiya isn’t entirely sure why he chose Ranmaru. 

Maybe because he thought Ranmaru would go for it easiest? Maybe because he found the man incredibly attractive. Maybe because they were decently close. 

Or… maybe it was because when Tokiya fantasized - it was Ranmaru. 

Tokiya would have knocked on Ranmaru’s door, his face perhaps a bit too cold in his attempt at keeping his composure. His stomach would be twisting in knots as he tries to figure out how to bring this up to the older man- it couldn’t be as simple as just asking Ranmaru to sleep with him, could it?

This is one moment where Tokiya is disappointed that he’s still a virgin. That’s going to add an extra layer to his request, and Tokiya just hopes that Ranmaru doesn’t laugh him out of his apartment. Ranmaru would open the door, covering a yawn with a balled up hand, blinking at Tokiya. His hair was messier than usual, his clothes a bit disheveled from his nap. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. What’s up?”

“Would it be alright if I stepped inside? I’d rather not have this particular conversation in the hallway.” Ranmaru would raise an eyebrow, but he’d step back, turning into his apartment, leaving Tokiya to walk in and close the door. 

Ranmaru would walk to the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water. “Y’want anything?”

“Water, please.” Tokiya’s mouth felt dry with his nerves. It was a miracle he was holding himself together at all, really. 

Ranmaru would grunt, grabbing a second bottle and heading back to the living room. He’d toss the bottle with an underhand, Tokiya catching it easily with a nod of thanks. Ranmaru would throw himself down on the side of the couch Tokiya wasn’t on, and the difference between the two is almost laughable. Ranmaru is spread out and relaxed, one leg stretched out, his arms resting on the back of the couch, and Tokiya is sitting stiffly, both hands on the bottle, holding it over his lap. 

“So what’d you wanna ask?” 

“I… would imagine that you know of some of the more… sexual activities that some of the other boys get up to?”

Ranmaru would snort. “Yeah. ‘M aware. Why are you askin’?” 

“Do you engage in those types of activities?” Tokiya’s face is bright red. 

Ranmaru would laugh, almost howling. “Oh my god, Toki, are you asking to sleep with me?”

Tokiya’s blush would travel down his neck and up to his ears. “A simple no would suffice.” He can’t quite look at Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru had calmed down, shaking his head, but there’s an undeniable amused look on his face. “I didn’t say no, but you did just _proposition_ me into sex Tokiya. I’ve never had anyone ask me so formally to sleep with ‘em.”

Tokiya would try to search Ranmaru’s face, and his voice is almost a bit hesitant. “Is that… a yes, then?”

Ranmaru would give an amused huff. “Yeah. It’s a yes.”

“I- suppose I should warn you that I’ve never slept with anyone before.” Tokiya would glance away from Ranmaru’s face, missing Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise. 

“You sure ‘bout this? Don’t want you regretting anything.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.” Tokiya would reassure. 

“I’ve gotta leave for a rehearsal in twenty minutes, but after that I’m free. I’d offer a quickie but don’t think that’d work. Why don’t you drop by later?”

Tokiya was excited. It was something that he couldn’t ignore- the quickening of his heart and the twisting of his stomach. He’d nod. “Alright. Sometime around five?”

“Sounds good.” Ranmaru would grunt. He’d snort, when Tokiya would shoot him an almost awkward smile, and he’d stand to excuse himself out of the apartment. Ranmaru would stand, clapping Tokiya on the shoulder. “Go take a cold shower.”

Tokiya didn’t even need to glance down to know why Ranmaru had brought that up. There must have been a tent in his jeans. Tokiya’s face is still red. “I’ll do that.” He’d mumble, and Ranmaru would let out another laugh. Ranmaru may have been laughing at him, but at least Ranmaru’s laugh was a nice sound. 

Luckily, Tokiya hadn’t run into anyone on the way back to his apartment, but rather than take a shower, he’d use his empty room to take care of himself. 

This wasn’t the first time that Tokiya had found himself daydreaming about Ranmaru while he had touched himself, but this time it felt different. Even after he had gotten himself off, he still didn’t feel satisfied. 

Luckily, Tokiya didn’t have any plans for the day- or perhaps it was unlucky because he couldn’t read, or draw, or relax- thinking about later that day. 

If anyone were to be his first, he was glad it was Ranmaru. Not that he’d ever admit that aloud.

It’s exactly five when Tokiya would knock at Ranmaru’s apartment softly, feeling like he was doing something bad. Technically, he was. No one would notice, or question him- and Ranmaru would open the door, letting Tokiya slip inside. Tokiya wouldn’t have been inside long before Ranmaru would have closed the door and pressed Tokiya against it, not hesitating to press his lips to Tokiya’s. 

Ranmaru’s lips are a bit dry, a contrast to Tokiya’s own, softer lips- but Ranmaru’s tongue would run across Tokiya’s bottom lip, and Tokiya’s lips would part, letting Ranmaru’s tongue enter his mouth. This was the first of many firsts for that night. Tokiya had never used tongue in any kiss before. 

Tokiya’s hands are holding onto Ranmaru, holding him closer. Ranmaru’s kiss is passionate, and he tastes sweet- like fruit. 

Tokiya’s sound is almost needy as Ranmaru taps the back of his thighs, to let Tokiya know that he’s going to pick him up before he does. Tokiya’s legs wrap around Ranmaru’s waist, his arms around Ranmaru’s neck, and Ranmaru holds Tokiya up easily, his hands gripping Tokiya’s ass as he brings Tokiya to the bedroom. They had hardly separated, only long enough to breathe, and Ranmaru would kick the door shut behind him, getting Tokiya on the bed and climbing over him. Ranmaru would straddle Tokiya’s lap, his hands moving to unbutton Tokiya’s shirt, Tokiya’s chest moving shallowly with each panting breath. Ranmaru’s hands would run over the newly revealed skin, humming in appreciation. 

“‘Fore we keep going-” Ranmaru would give Tokiya a serious look, but Tokiya can’t ignore the heavy, lustful tone in his voice. It’s as hard to ignore as the noticeable bulge in Ranmaru’s jeans. “I don’t do the bottom position.” His voice is almost a grunt. 

“If the only thing you’re asking is that you top, I can go along with that.” Tokiya’s voice is similar to Ranmaru’s, very tight. His hips would roll up, getting a low groan from Ranmaru. One hand lands near Tokiya’s head as Ranmaru presses his lips to Tokiya with an insistent force, Ranmaru’s free hand trailing up Tokiya’s bare stomach. Ranmaru would press chaste kisses against Tokiya’s neck, careful to leave it entirely unmarked. 

“You got anything in the next few days where you’re gonna need your shirt off?”

“How often do you think I walk around with my shirt off?” 

“So that’s a no.”

“Yes. That’s a no.”

“Good.” Ranmaru would lightly bite into Tokiya’s side- not hard enough to leave any sort of mark, but the noise Tokiya makes would make Ranmaru do it again. He’d whimper, panting. 

Ranmaru would sit up, taking off his shirt, and Tokiya would follow his lead, shrugging off his dress shirt. Ranmaru would move to Tokiya’s shoulder, and Tokiya is certain that there is going to be a mark, but he can’t find it in himself to care. When their hips meet this time, it’s Ranmaru, rolling down to press his hips against Tokiya. Tokiya’s hands would move, running up Ranmaru’s bare back. 

“How slow do y’wanna go?” Ranmaru would ask, his lips just above Tokiya’s. 

“Honestly? I like the quicker pace.” Tokiya’s cheeks would flush a bit, this specific pause is the first time that he’s really realizing that he’s lying, half undressed, beneath Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru would give a low chuckle, and one of his hands would work their way into Tokiya’s pants, into his boxers, palming him, and Tokiya would give a choked moan. His hips would roll up, into Ranmaru’s hand, and the slight growl Ranmaru would give would turn Tokiya on further. “Eager, huh?” 

“Hard not to be.” Tokiya would almost gasp out, whining when Ranmaru would squeeze, making Tokiya’s hips buck again. “Oh, god, if you’re not careful this is all it’s going to take.”

“Then we’d better get ya outta your pants before ya make ‘em a mess.” Ranmaru’s grin is cheeky. He’d pull his hands out of Tokiya’s pants, only taking long enough to unbutton Tokiya’s pants before he’d pull them down, underwear and all. Ranmaru would take everything, shoes and socks included. He’d pause for just a second, “You need your pants to not be wrinkled?”

Tokiya was lying underneath Ranmaru, entirely naked at this point, and Ranmaru was asking about unwrinkled pants. Tokiya would almost laugh. “Doesn’t matter.” 

“Good.” Ranmaru would throw his clothes to the side, on the floor, and Ranmaru would take a second to get out of his own clothes. Tokiya would have set himself up on his forearms, watching Ranmaru with a raised eyebrow, and he’d hum. Tokiya hadn’t ever seen anyone naked in a sexual sense. Maybe a glimpse when they’d all change together- particularly Ren, because the man refused to wear underwear and his lack of shame often meant that the other boys could sometimes get an eyeful- whether they wanted one or not. Tokiya knew better than to look at Ren while they changed. But this was definitely different- and it was certainly welcome. Ranmaru was a _very_ good looking man naked. 

“I like the view.” Tokiya can’t help that he’s openly looking at Ranmaru, but Ranmaru’s looking him up and down, too.

Ranmaru would kneel on the bed with one knee, his hand lowering to stroke himself, watching Tokiya. 

“Are you just going to look, or are you going to touch me?” Tokiya isn’t sure where this confidence was coming from, from it would get Ranmaru’s eyebrows to raise and he’d narrow his eyes, chuckling. 

“Demandin’ aren’t we?” Ranmaru wouldn’t move back over Tokiya yet, moving to his bedside table instead. Tokiya would groan, but Ranmaru would catch Tokiya’s hand before Tokiya could begin to stroke himself. “Ah, ah. Gotta have some patience.” Tokiya would groan, letting Ranmaru move his hand away and not moving it back as Ranmaru would dig around for a moment in the drawer. Ranmaru drops two things on the bed by Tokiya’s thigh, but Tokiya keeps his eyes on Ranmaru’s face until Ranmaru had finally climbed back on top of him. Tokiya would reach for him, wanting Ranmaru’s lips on his, and Ranmaru would oblige. Tokiya’s hips move up, brushing his own erection against Ranmaru’s, and he feels Ranmaru’s dick twitch against his own, and he feels Ranmaru groan, his hot breath against Tokiya’s lips. Tokiya takes the chance to lick at Ranmaru’s lip, sliding his tongue into Ranmaru’s mouth. Somehow, Ranmaru still seemed to manage to take control of the kiss, even with Tokiya’s tongue in _his_ mouth. 

When Ranmaru pulls back from the kiss, he’d grab something he had thrown on the bed. It’s a fairly small bottle of lubricant, and Tokiya also eyes the condom, feeling the excited knot in his stomach seem to tighten. 

Tokiya’s face then turns a bit red, and he’d reach out, holding onto Ranmaru’s biceps. “I- I genuinely don’t know anything about this sort of sex. Would you… walk me through what you’re going to do before you do it?”

Ranmaru’s face would soften a bit, and he’d press a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. “‘Course.” Ranmaru would lean back, rolling the bottle in his hands. “‘M gonna warm you up. I’m tryin’ to make it easier for you to take by loosening you up a bit with my fingers.” Ranmaru would uncap the bottle, pouring some onto his hand, rubbing it in. Ranmaru would press against Tokiya’s entrance with two lubed fingertips, not pressing in, but simply circling it. Tokiya would flinch at the cold, and Ranmaru would use his clean hand to rub Tokiya’s thigh. He’d bring his lubed hand up to quickly stroke Tokiya a few times, and Tokiya would softly moan. 

“I’m gonna go ahead and put in a finger.” Ranmaru would warn, and Tokiya would nod, though his hands are gripping the sheets tightly. Ranmaru would press his index finger against the tight ring of muscle, and Tokiya remembers that Ranmaru’s hands were on the larger side. It was a silly thought, but enough to make him a bit nervous. Ranmaru would push his finger in slowly, meeting some resistance at first. “So somethin’ important to remember is to try to keep yourself relaxed. It’ll make this part more enjoyable, and it’ll make the real thing less painful. For both ‘a us.”

Tokiya would nod. He can’t relax his hands, but he manages to relax the rest of his body, starting with his hips. Ranmaru would push his finger in entirely when Tokiya’s body had relaxed. At first, it just feels strange, but Ranmaru would begin to press his finger against the inside of Tokiya, and Tokiya would have to focus on not squirming. Ranmaru would go with one finger for a moment, almost like he was feeling around, and then he’d take it out, and press again with two. Tokiya would remind himself to remain untensed, and he’d manage to slide in his second finger. He’s gentle at first, when he finds Tokiya’s prostate, but one look at Tokiya’s face shows him immediately that he’s found it, and he’d give a lustful chuckle. Ranmaru would press against that special spot with both fingertips, and Tokiya can’t help but squirm this time, panting heavily. And then Ranmaru pulls back, but slowly begins to scissor his fingers. 

“Oh-” Tokiya would breathe out. 

“Just tryin’ to make sure you’re loose enough. I can’t promise it won’t hurt, but I’m doin’ my best to keep it from being too painful.” Tokiya would manage a nod. Ranmaru would alternate between stretching, and pressing against Tokiya’s prostate, really enjoying the angle he had found that would make Tokiya whine. 

When Ranmaru pulls out next, he adds another finger. “This probably feels real slow, but trust me. For your first time, prep’s real fuckin’ important.” 

“I trust you.” Tokiya’s voice is a bit breathy. He doesn’t quite catch Ranmaru’s soft smile. 

Tokiya’s breath would catch when Ranmaru presses against his prostate again, his hips bucking just slightly, his dick throbbing. He tries to touch himself again, but Ranmaru stops him, chuckling at the groan from Tokiya. 

Ranmaru would take a moment, making sure that Tokiya was stretched out the best that he could, before pressing against Tokiya’s prostate one last time and pulling his hand away. He’d stroke himself quickly, and then he’d stroke Tokiya again, Tokiya’s hips following his movement. 

Ranmaru would take the condom, but Tokiya would sit himself up, taking the package from Ranmaru, who would raise an eyebrow. 

“Can I?” Tokiya would watch Ranmaru, and Ranmaru would nod, watching Tokiya back, just as closely. Tokiya would open the foil, and he’d carefully begin to roll the condom onto Ranmaru, and Ranmaru would keep his eyes on Tokiya’s hand. When Tokiya had gotten the condom onto Ranmaru, he’d give Ranmaru a few strokes over the condom, Ranmaru’s hips jerking with his movements. Tokiya would fall back onto Ranmaru’s bed. 

“Alright. I’m gonna push in. Feel free to tell me if I need to stop.” Ranmaru would lean over Tokiya, his clean hand guiding himself to press against Tokiya’s entrance, and he’d slowly enter him. Right after that, his hand would move up, his forearm pressing against the bed and his free, clean hand would find one of Tokiya’s, linking their fingers together. 

Tokiya’s face is a bit uncomfortable, but Ranmaru is taking it slowly. Ranmaru would push all the way in before Tokiya would finally squeeze his hand. 

“Okay, I think- I think I need a second.” 

Ranmaru would grunt, holding still. After a moment, Tokiya’s legs would actually wrap around Ranmaru’s hips. “You can move- just… go easy on me, okay?”

Ranmaru would give a light squeeze to Tokiya's hand, and he'd lean down, kissing Tokiya as he'd carefully begin moving his hips. The first few slow thrusts were meant to get Tokiya used to the movement, and the feeling- because after that Ranmaru would begin trying to hit that spot in Tokiya, and he's relentless when he does. Tokiya would bring his free hand to Ranmaru's back, panting out moans every time Ranmaru's hips would push forward. The speed would slowly build up until finally Ranmaru would reach down, stroking Tokiya in time with his now sloppy thrusts. 

"'M getting close." Ranmaru would grunt out in warning. 

" Me- oh God, me too-" 

Ranmaru would hit Tokiya’s prostate with a particular thrust as Ranmaru went over the edge, and it would send Tokiya over, too, his hips moving up into Ranmaru’s hand. It’s an intense feeling, significantly more intense than any time he had gotten himself off. His grip on Ranmaru’s hand is tight, and Ranmaru brings Tokiya into a kiss, gently biting Tokiya’s lip, giving a few stuttering thrusts before going still. Tokiya’s stomach feels sticky, and he thinks it’s getting on Ranmaru, too, from where Ranmaru’s stomach is pressed against Tokiya’s. 

Ranmaru is barely holding himself up, pretty heavily leaning on Tokiya- but Tokiya finds Ranmaru’s weight comforting. Finally, Ranmaru would groan. “‘Ve gotta pull out. ‘S not gonna be comfortable.” He’d warn. Tokiya would nod, squeezing Ranmaru’s hand one last time before Ranmaru’s hand would pull away, to push himself up. He’d be as careful as he could about pulling out, but he’d get a slight hiss out of Tokiya. Ranmaru would get up, taking the condom off and knotting it, throwing it into the trash can before grabbing a few handfuls of tissues. He’d go over to wipe off Tokiya’s stomach and chest first, before he’d take care of the mess Tokiya had made of him, throwing those in the trash, too. “Move over or I’m gonna fall on you.” It’s a tired warning, and Tokiya had just moved to one side of the bed before Ranmaru would drop on the other. 

“Should… should I leave?” Tokiya would ask, a bit awkwardly. Ranmaru would move his arm, slinging it around Tokiya’s waist, his nose pressing to Tokiya’s shoulder. 

“Not yet.” Ranmaru’s eyes are closed. Tokiya’s eyes would soften- Ranmaru was awfully cuddly after sex. It was really cute. “I don’t mind if y’stay the night. But I’m not gonna keep ya if you really don’t wanna stay.”

“I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t overstaying my welcome.” Tokiya’s eyes would close. 

Ranmaru would snort. “We just slept together. I get that we’re not together, but it’d still be fucked up to just kick you out.”

“Can… I do hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries here- but I’m curious.” Tokiya’s cheeks heat up, just a bit. “How often do you do this sort of thing with the others?”

“Honestly?” Ranmaru’s voice is a bit gruff. “I really don’t do this. Think Ren convinced me once or twice, but up until tonight, it’s been a long time.”

Tokiya doesn’t respond. Of course he wants to know _why_ Ranmaru said yes to _him_ , but he isn’t sure if he wants to know the answer. 

“Since I answered one ‘a your questions- ‘s my turn to ask. Y’never really seemed to me like the type to want to do one night stands.”

“Technically that’s not a question.” Tokiya mused, but then he’d sigh. “I’m only human. I’ve had… cravings for some time, and I suppose it finally just felt too much.”

Ranmaru would make a noise- almost understanding. He doesn’t ask Tokiya why Tokiya chose him. Tokiya’s glad.

This would not have been the last time. Rather, it would have been the start of something much longer. 

Tokiya would be pinned underneath Ranmaru, and Tokiya’s hand would move up, getting a handful of Ranmaru’s hair. The way Ranmaru’s head tilts back at the gentle tug makes it seem like Tokiya had pulled much harder than he actually had, but Tokiya would use the chance to press his lips to Ranmaru’s neck. 

“You know-” Tokiya would mumble against Ranmaru’s skin. “You’re much… softer in bed than I would have expected you to be.”

“Tch.” Ranmaru would click his tongue. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tokiya would let go of Ranmaru’s hair, letting Ranmaru tilt his head back down. Ranmaru narrows his eyes, but Tokiya takes the challenge. “You’re much gentler than I would have imagined. Nicer, too.”

“‘M no degrader. And I’m never gonna be. I’m not into insultin’ my partner.” Ranmaru says, his voice gruff. “But if you want rough, I can give ya that.”

“Mmm?” Tokiya’s eyes are almost playful, but there’s certainly lust underneath the expression. “You can try.”

Tokiya had asked for it. Tokiya can’t bring himself to regret that.

Especially not when Ranmaru lets out a low growl, his hips rolling down, into Tokiya’s, surprising Tokiya and getting a gasp. 

When Tokiya tries to return the gesture, looking for more friction, Ranmaru lifts away so that Tokiya can’t actually touch him, getting a frustrated groan from Tokiya. 

Neither man had been wearing a shirt, but Ranmaru doesn’t take long to get Tokiya’s pants off. Tokiya was used to Ranmaru taking control, but this was definitely different. 

Tokiya liked it.

“What d’ya have goin’ on tomorrow?”

“It’s my day off.” 

“Good.” Ranmaru would lean over, biting down on Tokiya’s shoulder, getting another groan from Tokiya. Tokiya considers not saying anything when he notices that the bite is still very light- of course Ranmaru wouldn’t try to hurt Tokiya, but Tokiya was feeling cheeky today. 

“Is that the best you can do?” Tokiya’s voice was betraying him, because it was very breathless. 

Ranmaru pulls back. “You sure this is the game you wanna play, Toki?”

Tokiya manages a shit eating, teasing grin. “I stick by what I said.”

Tokiya’s heart beats when Ranmaru stands to walk to his bedside table. A bit of nerves, but mostly excitement. 

Ranmaru takes out the bottle of lube, warming it only briefly before throwing it onto the bed. And then, he takes off his belt, though not his pants, and Tokiya raises an eyebrow. “Arms up.” It’s a demand. One that Tokiya would follow, putting his hands over his head. Ranmaru would move onto the bed, straddling Tokiya’s chest, and Tokiya would lean up, nuzzling against Ranmaru’s crotch, getting a sharp intake of breath. “You’re gonna make me change my plans.” 

“Oh?” Ranmaru wraps his belt around Tokiya’s hands, but it’s still fairly loose. There definitely won’t be a mark. Tokiya withholds his comments. 

“Fuck it.” Ranmaru would unbutton his jeans, and Tokiya is watching his hands. This wouldn’t be the first time that Tokiya would suck Ranmaru off, but it _is_ a new position. Tokiya would help Ranmaru, but with his hands over his head, he can only watch as Ranmaru pushes his jeans and boxers as low as they can go, which is only midthigh. Ranmaru doesn’t help much, but he doesn’t stop Tokiya when Tokiya leans up. If Ranmaru wanted to play quick and rough, Tokiya was going to follow suit. He’d take the head of Ranmaru’s cock into his mouth almost immediately, and Ranmaru would groan, putting his hand on the back of Tokiya’s head. 

Another give away- Ranmaru’s pressure was always a suggestion. He wouldn’t push Tokiya too far, and he was cautious of the position of Tokiya’s neck. Another thing Tokiya _could_ tease Ranmaru about- but he wouldn’t. He had already teased the man enough, and he did genuinely like the care Ranmaru showed him. 

Tokiya could take most of Ranmaru in, and Ranmaru would pull Tokiya’s head back a bit when his hips would roll, making sure to take control again without choking Tokiya. And then Ranmaru would let go of Tokiya’s head to reach behind him, giving Tokiya a quick tug. The dryness of his hand actually added to it, making Tokiya’s moan deep and rumbling, making Ranmaru roll his hips again, his head dropping back. He’d pull away, “Alright, alright.” Ranmaru’s breathing is heavier. “Y’did good.” He’d pet through Tokiya’s hair for a second, and then he’d actually pull back up his jeans. He’d grab the bottle, and he’d sit on the bed, pulling Tokiya’s hips onto his lap, uncapping the bottle. 

Ranmaru would coat his hand, and then he’d press a finger into Tokiya. After only a few seconds, Ranmaru adds a second finger, and that’s where he really starts, finding Tokiya’s prostate quickly and relentlessly pressing against it, moving into it. He’d have Tokiya squirming, whimpering and whining underneath him. 

“Ran- oh God-” 

Ranmaru would give a deep, low chuckle, scissoring his fingers inside of Tokiya to get another breathless whine. When Ranmaru adds a third finger, Tokiya starts begging. 

“Please- Oh, Ran- I… _oh god, Ran, please_ ” Tokiya’s hips are bucking up, and he’s so hard that it hurts. 

Ranmaru curls his fingers inside of Tokiya. “Hmm? You’re gonna need to be a little clearer, Toki. Not sure what you’re asking.” 

Tokiya would let out an almost pathetic groan. “Ran- Pl-” Tokiya gets cut off when Ranmaru presses against his prostate with a pressure that makes Tokiya see stars and taste static, letting out another moan, his hips bucking. 

Ranmaru would finally take pity, letting Tokiya form a thought. 

“Fuck me, Ran, please.” 

Ranmaru would grin, “Well, since you asked so nicely.” Ranmaru would press down again, and Tokiya would give a choked moan, and then Ranmaru would finally pull his fingers out of Tokiya. He’d move Tokiya back onto the bed, standing so that he could strip and put on a condom. 

“How flexible are you?” 

Tokiya’s eyebrows would both raise. “I’m fairly flexible.”

“Lemme know if it’s too much of a stretch.” Ranmaru would get on the bed, Tokiya watching him closely, and Ranmaru would move Tokiya’s legs, and Tokiya would go bright red when his ankles land on Ranmaru’s shoulders. It wasn’t that bad, not too much for Tokiya, but it was quite the position. 

“Hmph. I’d ask you to kiss me, but I know I’m not _that_ flexible.” 

Ranmaru would give a low chuckle. “I owe y’one then.” Ranmaru would line up with Tokiya’s entrance, and Tokiya knows exactly why Ranmaru chose this position when Ranmaru pushes in. Ranmaru doesn’t wait very long to begin thrusting, hitting deep in Tokiya, deeper than he usually gets. Ranmaru’s thrusts were focused, and Ranmaru’s hands were on Tokiya’s hips, helping Ranmaru hit deeper still. 

The only words that Tokiya could form were swears and Ranmaru’s name. 

“What do you think?” Ranmaru’s voice is deep, and Tokiya’s next moan comes from Ranmaru’s tone- and the grin Ranmaru gives him. “Think I can make you come without touchin’ you?”

Tokiya would whine, though his hips move of their own accord to meet Ranmaru’s thrust, to help Ranmaru get even deeper. 

With a few more well timed thrusts, Tokiya thinks that Ranmaru is going to succeed at his own challenge. “‘M gettin’ close, Toki.” Ranmaru’s hand moves to Tokiya’s stomach. “Y’need me to touch you?”

Tokiya would shake his head, and Ranmaru’s grin would return full force. It makes his last thrusts even more precise, nailing that perfect spot in Tokiya until Tokiya feels himself go over the edge. Watching Tokiya come without being touched would make Ranmaru release, too. Ranmaru pulls out right then, unable to move further because of Tokiya’s position, so he’d take care of clean up while he’s up. When he’d go to lie back down, he’d pull Tokiya close, and he’d give him the kiss he had promised. 

“You want to unbuckle my hands?” Tokiya mumbles sleepily. 

“I dunno. Kinda like you like this.” Ranmaru would dip his head, nipping at Tokiya’s unprotected side, getting a soft yelp out of Tokiya. Ranmaru would laugh, but he’d pick himself up enough to free Tokiya. Tokiya would use his freedom to pull himself to Ranmaru, resting his head on his chest, and Ranmaru’s arms would wrap around him. 

The next time would start with a text, from Tokiya to Ranmaru. 

“Are you free? Can I come over?”

“yeah you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Tokiya had already been making his way over. He had a slight limp, but he was trying his best to ignore it. As soon as Ranmaru opens his door, Tokiya enters, closing the door and pulling Ranmaru to him by the lapels of his jacket, kissing him. Ranmaru’s hands rest on Tokiya’s waist, but he pulls Tokiya away. 

“What’s goin’ on?”

Tokiya would frown. “Why do I usually come over?”

Ranmaru would give him an unamused look. “I’m not stupid. Something’s going on.”

Tokiya would try to kiss Ranmaru again, but Ranmaru would hold him back, and Tokiya would give a frustrated huff. He’d shift his weight, but Ranmaru wouldn’t miss the wince, blinking, surprised. 

“Shit, Toki, are you hurt?”

“It’s just a twisted ankle.” Tokiya would sigh. “Nothing serious.”

“Sit down.” Ranmaru’s voice is a demand, and Tokiya would sigh, but there’s no room for argument in Ranmaru’s tone, so Tokiya would limp to Ranmaru’s couch, Ranmaru supporting him in any way that he could, and Tokiya would collapse heavily onto the couch. 

“Look. If you’re-” Ranmaru’s face turns a bit red, and that would spur him to stand, heading to his kitchen to get some ice. “Uncomfortable with this, I won’t do it- but why don’t we try somethin’ new today?”

“Something new?” Tokiya’s voice is careful. 

“Why don’t we just cuddle and talk? Nothin’ sexual.” Ranmaru would get together the ice, wrapping it in a kitchen cloth and heading back out to the couch. 

Tokiya’s face would soften, though he couldn’t deny that he was a bit surprised. “I… wouldn’t complain about that.”

Ranmaru would let out an audible exhale. He’d take a pillow from the couch, setting it on his coffee table, and setting the ice on that. “Put your foot up here.” Tokiya would hesitate for a second, but he would, and Ranmaru would take off his shoe. When Tokiya moves to struggle with his other one, Ranmaru helps. Ranmaru leaves to set Tokiya’s shoes by the door, but then moves back to the couch. Ranmaru puts his arm around Tokiya’s shoulder, and Tokiya leans into Ranmaru’s side, closing his eyes. 

“So what happened?”

Tokiya would sigh, not opening his eyes. “I worked myself too hard during practice. I… I’m having an off day. I just kept messing up.” Tokiya’s eyes would burn with frustrated tears. “And the way the others just kept looking at me… And Ren had suggested I go home to get some rest, but the trainer kept telling me that I wasn’t to leave- That I had to stay until I got it right. And…” Tokiya would flinch. “I know I should have stopped after I hurt my ankle, but I hadn’t. I kept going, even after I rolled my ankle. The trainer didn’t really seem to care much, but I definitely got an earful from some of the other boys.”

“Then I’ll spare you a lecture.” Ranmaru would sigh, tightening his grip on Tokiya a bit. “Still think you should take it easy ‘til you’re feelin’ better.”

Tokiya’s face would soften a bit. “Careful.” Tokiya’s voice is strained. “You’re going to give me the wrong idea.”

“What does that mean?” 

“I don’t know that now is the time to talk about it.” Tokiya’s voice would drop. “Just forget I said anything.”

Ranmaru’s voice is serious. “Think now is probably the best time ‘t talk about it.”

Tokiya would get silent for a long moment. “You might fool me into believing you care a bit more than you should.” His statement is accompanied by a dry smile. 

“And would that be such a bad thing?”

“Well… then we may be in the same boat. I’m afraid that I care a bit more than I should. I know that’s… not the point of one night stands. The whole point of this was supposed to be purely physical and I’m afraid that it’s not quite that for me. I’m sorry, Ranmaru.”

“No need to be sorry.” Ranmaru would sigh. “Toki, how long have you liked me?”

Tokiya can’t quite look at Ranmaru, focusing on Ranmaru’s hand on the couch. “I didn’t quite admit it to myself, but I think I liked you before I first approached you about this… proposition.”

“I figured.” Ranmaru would say, his voice a bit quiet, and he’d sigh. “I wasn’t uninterested in you. If I had been, I wouldn’t ‘ve agreed.”

“Really?” Tokiya’s eyebrows would have furrowed. 

“Tokiya. I even mentioned this this first night- you don’t strike me as the one night stand kinda guy. Did you ask anyone but me to sleep with you? Before or after you asked me?”

Tokiya would go a bit red. “No. I didn’t even really think about it.”

“Why’d you ask me?” 

“...My answer is going to sound ridiculously creepy.”

“Hit me with it.”

“I- had entertained the idea of being with you physically before… you, specifically.”

“‘S what I figured. If I didn’t feel anything, I’d have to cut it off, and I would’a done it way earlier. You’re not totally obvious, but you’re not really all that subtle, either. You can untense. We wouldn’t be having this conversation if I didn’t like you, too.” 

“...Really?” Tokiya sounds hopeful. 

“Yeah. Don’t sound so surprised.” 

“I’m… a bit relieved to hear that. I… guess I probably should have guessed. You have been getting awfully soft on me.”

Ranmaru would click his tongue. “Don’t forget what happened last time you accused me of gettin’ soft on ya.”

“I remember very well.” Tokiya can’t help the grin. “I need to do it more often.”

Ranmaru would snort, letting out a short laugh. “I wouldn’t ‘a taken you as someone who liked it rough.”

“What can I say? You’re hot when you really take control.”

Ranmaru would make another amused noise. “Now that we’ve gotten all this confession shit outta the way, why don’t we put on a movie?”

“I don’t know that I remember the last time I came over and _didn’t_ sleep with you.” Tokiya would muse.

“Guess it’s tonight. Can’t do much with your fucked up ankle.”

“Well-” Ranmaru would shoot him a look, and Tokiya would give an almost amused huff. “Don’t give me that look, I’m joking.”

“Were you?”

“Only slightly.”

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Ranmaru’s voice is pointed, but it would make Tokiya chuckle.

“Something scary.” 

Ranmaru would raise an eyebrow. “I… can’t say I’m surprised. Alright. I’ll find somethin’.” 

That night would have been the first night that Tokiya would have slept in Ranmaru’s bed clothed. He wouldn’t have been wearing pants, but Ranmaru would have given him a sweatshirt to sleep in. 

Tokiya would start visiting more, and it wouldn’t always include them sleeping together- though many visits still ended with them in bed together. 

And sometimes- it’d be both. 

Tokiya would have entered Ranmaru’s apartment, already red-faced. Ranmaru’s eyebrow would lift. “And just what’re you plannin’?”

“I’ve… heard about something that I’m very curious about. I er-” Tokiya’s would cover his hand with his mouth, not meeting Ranmaru’s eyes, trying to convince himself to say the word. “Have you heard of-” 

“C’mon, Toki. Spit it out.” Ranmaru sounds extremely amused at Tokiya’s reluctance. 

“...Cockwarming?”

Ranmaru would choke on his laugh, looking beyond amused at this point. “Sorta. I’ve heard a ‘lil bit about it.”

“I want to try it.” After getting the initial word out, Tokiya seems to have an easier go at asking Ranmaru. 

Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise, but he’d chuckle, a lustful look crossing into his eyes. “If you wanna. I’m not gonna complain.”

“You choose a movie. I’ll go get the supplies.” Tokiya is already heading into the bedroom, and Ranmaru takes a second to just watch him. Tokiya wasn’t necessarily _unenthusiastic_ when it came to sex, but this was a different level of excitement. 

Ranmaru would choose something scary- although he isn’t sure if he should. Tokiya often jumped and tensed during these types of movies. This could end interesting. 

When Tokiya exits the bedroom, he’s only carrying the bottle, his face a bit red. “I… can get a condom if you’re more comfortable but-”

“You _want_ to do it without one?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow would raise.

Tokiya isn’t quite looking at Ranmaru. “I’m… I really want to do this because it’s… supposedly a very intimate thing. I’m safe- but if you’d rather-”

Ranmaru would cut him off. “It’s fine, Toki. ‘M definitely not worried about catching something. I only use condoms because they’re lubed and they’re not so messy. ‘M not too worried about the lube but-”

“I can figure it out.” Tokiya would reassure. Ranmaru would snort. 

“Then if that’s what you want, I don’t mind. ...I definitely don’t mind.”

Tokiya notices the tent in Ranmaru’s pants and he can’t contain his smile. 

They’d adjust themselves on the couch, but Tokiya would hold onto Ranmaru’s arm before they would sit. “Should… should we stay clothed or take our clothes off?”

“Depends on what you want. Y’want skin to skin contact, or just the actual act?”

“...Let’s get undressed.” Ranmaru would chuckle, helping Tokiya strip before he’d take off his own clothes. Ranmaru would sit down on the couch, taking the bottle of lube from where Tokiya had set it down. 

“Bend over real fast.” Tokiya’s face would go red again, but he would bend over Ranmaru’s lap, and Ranmaru would lube his hand up, starting with one finger and going up to two. “D’ya need longer?”

“I think this will be fine.” Tokiya would reassure. When he’d straighten up, he’d bend down to kiss Ranmaru softly. “Thank you, darling.”

“Wouldn’t want ‘t hurt you.” Ranmaru would use a bit more lubricant, stroking himself enough to get himself generously coated, grabbing some tissues from the table, not cleaning off his hand just yet, but preparing to. 

It’s a bit awkward, getting into the position, but Tokiya would find the best way to lower himself onto Ranmaru, settling into his lap. Ranmaru would wipe his hand off with the tissues, and then he’d grab a blanket from the back of the couch to cover both of their lower halves, and Tokiya would start the movie. 

Ranmaru would kiss the back of Tokiya’s neck. “You doin’ okay?” 

“It’s… a bit strange. But I’m alright.”

Ranmaru's arms wrap around Tokiya's waist, and he settles his head on Tokiya's shoulder. 

"I suppose I should have asked you earlier on your opinion on this- though I didn't have to help you prepare at all."

Ranmaru would give an amused scoff, nipping at Tokiya's shoulder. "Just hearin' how excited you were to have my dick in you would've been enough. But 've never done anything like this before, and there's nothing about it I disagree with. Figured it was worth a try." 

Ranmaru does have half a mind to roll his hips up, but suppresses the urge. As much as he'd like to just take Tokiya now, that's not the point of this. 

"Well, thank you for trying it. In theory, it sounds great. It certainly is a more… intimate form of cuddling. It also makes it a bit difficult to focus on a movie, though."

"Yeah. Don't think I could tell you what's going on."

Tokiya would chuckle, but he'd move the blanket off of them, and he'd move, carefully sliding Ranmaru out of him. Ranmaru would raise an eyebrow, but Tokiya would turn around, straddling Ranmaru's lap and facing him. He'd carefully realign himself, pushing down until Ranmaru was fully inside of him again. Ranmaru would give a teasing grin. "Kinda hard for you to watch the movie like this, eh?" 

Tokiya would roll his hips, and Ranmaru would groan, his hands moving to Tokiya's hips, helping the man further impale himself, getting a groan out of Tokiya, too. 

Ranmaru would lean forward, kissing Tokiya and nipping at his lip as he pulls away. "Careful. We've gotta be quieter if we're gonna do this in the living room Unless ya _want_ Camus barging in." 

"That sounds like a challenge." Tokiya would let his head fall back with a dramatic sigh. 

"We could move it to the bedroom."

"That's too far, and I already have you in the perfect position. I'll just manage."

Tokiya's legs would get tired quickly, but he would continue, though both men often had to remind each other to be quiet. Ranmaru's face would certainly help urge Tokiya to keep going, and Tokiya would very lightly bite into Ranmaru's shoulder, getting a low, quiet curse from Ranmaru. 

"Careful, Toki. I'm close." Ranmaru would grunt, but Tokiya wouldn't stop. "'M not wearing a condom." Ranmaru would remind. 

"It's fine." Tokiya would lean forward to kiss Ranmaru, though Ranmaru would sigh against Tokiya's lips, lowering his hand to stroke Tokiya. He's careful about it, because his hand is too dry, but it helps send Tokiya over the edge, tightening against Ranmaru as he tries to hold himself up, sending Ranmaru over the edge, too. 

Tokiya would lean forward against Ranmaru, but his nose would wrinkle, and he'd make a face. "Ew." 

Ranmaru would roll his eyes. "I warned you." 

"I"m going to go take a shower." Tokiya would sigh, leaning back to kiss Ranmaru.

"I can help."

"So long as that's an actual offer. I think we've had enough experimental sex for one day. I don't think I could handle shower sex right now."

Ranmaru would snort. "No shower sex. Got it."

Tokiya would carefully remove himself from Ranmaru and Ranmaru would have to catch him because Tokiya's knees are wobbly. "Maybe next time you don't ride me on the couch."

"It was still worth the try. But now I really do need to shower."

"Let's go."

Ranmaru would help Tokiya, and Tokiya's glad, because Ranmaru had made it _much_ easier. And even though Tokiya had gotten himself into this situation, it still ended with soft Ranmaru and them restarting the movie and cuddling on the couch. 

The next time Tokiya had come over he hadn't been sleeping well. Or at all, really. He was stressed, upset and exhausted- and knows these aren't the best reasons to sleep with Ranmaru- but it wouldn't stop him from going to his apartment with just that in mind. 

Tokiya would come over at a time that Ranmaru is usually alone, though he would have noticed Reiji at Ranmaru’s door. When Ranmaru opens the door, he’d look at Reiji, and at Tokiya- who at this point was beginning to turn to walk away. Ranmaru would give Reiji an irritated sigh, “Make it quick.” He’d step back to let Reiji in. “Oi, Tokiya. It’ll only be a minute. You can come in.”

At this point it’d be much more suspicious to deny Ranmaru’s offer, so he’d turn back to Ranmaru’s apartment, heading inside.

“Oh! Toki! Hello!”

“Kotobuki.” Tokiya would nod. 

“What are you doing here?” Reiji would tilt his head- but there’s something in his expression that would imply that he knows more than he’s letting on. 

“Kurosaki’s been teaching me bass.” Tokiya’s answer is fluid, but it’s strange to say Ranmaru’s last name. 

Ranmaru would click his tongue. “How many times do I gotta tell you ‘t call me Ranmaru?”

Tokiya has to keep himself from rolling his eyes when Ranmaru bumps into his shoulder as he passes. Ranmaru’s having fun with this.

“Ran-Ran’s teaching you bass?” Reiji looks excited. “We could have a jam session! I could bring my maracas!” Reiji’s grin is large. 

“‘Ve only got one bass, Reiji. ‘Sides. We’re only on our second lesson. Takes more than just a couple to be good at it. Even if you’re Tokiya.”

Reiji misses Ranmaru’s smirk, and Tokiya has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

It turns out that Reiji had just come over to discuss something about Quartet Night, and Tokiya would pace towards the back of the apartment, worried that if he sat down he’d fall asleep. 

He notices Ranmaru watching him, a bit suspiciously, but Tokiya doesn’t think that Ranmaru really knows what’s up with Tokiya. Reiji would eventually leave. 

“Have fun with your lessons!” Reiji would wave. Tokiya would wait a long moment after Reiji was gone before he’d move to Ranmaru, pressing his lips against Ranmaru’s. 

Ranmaru would pull back, his voice almost warning. “Did you have a bad day?”

Tokiya had, admittedly, tried multiple times to distract himself from his bad day by sleeping with Ranmaru. It never really seemed to work. 

Today wasn’t great- mostly because of his sleep deprivation, but it wasn’t _terrible_ , either. So it wasn’t a total lie when Tokiya would lean forward again, pressing a shorter kiss against Ranmaru’s lips. “No.”

“You’re not lyin’?”

“I’m not. I just want to be intimate with you.” Ranmaru’s eyes would soften when Tokiya’s arms wrap tightly around him. 

“Are you sure you don’t just want to lie down and cuddle?” Ranmaru’s warm embrace is dangerous, because Tokiya can feel his eyes getting heavy. 

“I want to sleep with you.” Tokiya would mumble, pulling back just enough to kiss Ranmaru again. 

“If you’re sure.” Ranmaru would pull away, studying Tokiya’s face, but Tokiya leans in again before Ranmaru can look too closely. 

Tokiya would take Ranmaru’s hand, leading him to the bedroom, and he’d move onto the bed, pulling Ranmaru with him. 

Tokiya would almost narrow his eyes when Ranmaru’s position changes. 

“You’re holding me down.” Tokiya would accuse. 

“And you’re lying to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why’re you askin’ me? There’s obviously somethin’ goin’ on with you, Toki. You’re not that slick and I’m not that stupid.”

Tokiya would frown. “I wasn’t-” 

Ranmaru would sigh. “I know. But you’re still not foolin’ me.”

Tokiya would try to catch Ranmaru in a kiss, but Ranmaru would pull back. “Talk to me, Tokiya.”

Tokiya would groan, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Please?”

“What are you asking.”

“...For you to drop this?”

“That’s not gonna happen.”

“It’d make me feel better if you’d go along with me.” Tokiya would nuzzle into the crook of his neck. 

“Ignoring your issues isn’t a solution. Not a good one.” 

“Can’t this be considered dealing with them?” 

“It can’t. Just tell me what’s goin’ on with you.”

Ranmaru’s grip was almost constrictive, holding Tokiya still- down, against the bed. Tokiya couldn’t even try to play dirty should he want to, because Ranmaru wasn’t in a position that Tokiya could take advantage of. His exhaustion would bring frustrated tears to his eyes, and he’d look away from Ranmaru. 

“Y’still want to tell me nothing’s wrong?”

Ranmaru would fall to his side, pulling Tokiya to him. 

“I’m just tired.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet. “That’s really it.”

“When was the last time you slept?”

“I’m not sure that I can say.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I… don’t remember. Not in the last few nights.”

“Jesus christ, Tokiya, how are you even standing?”

“Sheer force of will.”

“Well you’re here now. Sleep.”

“That’s not what I came over for.”

“Well, that’s what you’re here for now. Plans change.”

“Please.” Tokiya would try one more time, pressing himself to Ranmaru’s side- which would only end up backfiring because Ranmaru would only hold him more firmly, letting him move less. “I was hoping to get further than this.” He’d say quietly. 

“I know you better than that, Toki. We’ve obviously passed one night stands, and that means that it’s my responsibility to keep you from driving yourself into the ground.”

“...Thanks.”

Ranmaru would grunt. “Now sleep.”

Tokiya would sigh, but when he shifts, Ranmaru lets him- and Tokiya only moves to more comfortably rest his head on Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru’s grip loosens to a more comfortable pressure, and Tokiya’s eyes are already heavier. 

“It’s only five.” Tokiya mumbles tiredly. 

“Sleep, Tokiya.” 

Tokiya grumbles something incoherent, but he’d stop fighting it. 

Just before he completely slips under, he feels Ranmaru press a soft kiss to his forehead.


End file.
